Dream State
by Kiba's Kitty.Ox
Summary: Dreams are all fun when you're with Naruto. But things change, and dreams become nightmares that you have to live in.


**Dream state**

AN- enjoy guys! Here's a new one from me, hope you like!

Hopefully you like enough to review

Right, it's a fic about you and Naruto. Its written form 3rd person, so, I am watching you…

Dream State

Naruto's girlfriend. For a year now! 'Guess who, Saki-chan?!' he said in that bright voice of his. 'Naru-kun!' you said brightly. He spins you round and kissed you. Deeply. Mm, miso…

You know that he wants to ask something of you.

'Do you love me, even though half the time I desert you for paperwork?'

You laughed a reply. 'Oh, Naruto! Of course I do!' he rubbed the back of his head 'great! Because Ino said…'

'Ahhh, shut up!'

he chuckles, running fingers onto your scalp. 'I love you' he said before kissing you again. You were stuck in that dream state, even when he said he had to leave you to do some paperwork.

*-*_*-*

Naruto's girlfriend, for two years! God knows that at 25, you shouldn't be so happy about it! 'Hey there, Saki' you spun on your sofa, turning to look at the doorway. 'What's wrong Naru?' you ask, knowing that something was up. 'Rough mission?' you cupped his face in your hands. 'No, no, it was OK. I just need to empty my pockets, it's driving me crazy' 'Uhh, Naru?' you ask, thoroughly confused.

When he opened that red box up to you, down on one knee, you couldn't help but cry. 'Please do me the honour of becoming Mrs. Uzumaki?'

You dropped to your knees. 'Yes, Yes! Of course, Naruto!'

He wrapped his arms strong around your body as you both floated off into that dream state, feeling more loved than ever,

*-*_*-*

You let a few tears slide down your face at feeling so _good. Shikamaru _lay next to you; arm loose around your waist. Married to Naruto for two years, and you cheated with the genius of Konoha.

'Saki-chan' he said. 'if you don't feel right, go' you cried more. Naruto left to go fight in a civil war in Kirigakure. You didn't know if or when he'd be back.

You rolled back onto Shikamaru, hips on his. 'Please.' You begged. He grabbed your arms in a futile attempt to stop you. You glared at him. He opted for your hips as he pulled you down again. The two of you groaned.

You wished now more than ever that Naruto would come back to put you in that beautiful dream state.

*-*_*-*

He was back after six months. But Shikamaru was your new drug. Naruto done it for you alright, but Shikamaru would take you gently by the hand and lead you into the darkness of his apartment, the light of your lust.

'NARUTO!' you screamed. Was it Naruto making you feel this way?

A second later you found it was as your eyes opened and looked into red. Your arms clung to his neck, as if he was the only reality you had that had been taken from your dreams.

*-*_*-

You were going to die here. Die under his touches. 'Doesn't he look after you?' he asked. Uh-oh.

'Naruto?' you asked pathetically, you already _knew _he knew.

'Saki, I _know. _I know all about you and Shikamaru. But, he doesn't care, does he. Look at you. You'll die on this battlefield, believe you me.'

You shook your head. You had to tell him. The baby inside of you had to survive.

But you just couldn't find the words.

A zip. A button. Could air stung the many wounds on your legs.

'But don't worry, my lovely Saki-chan. I'll keep you close, my _lovely _wife.'

He slid into you. The first few thrusts felt more like Naruto, but they got rougher. 'Does he do it like I do? Better? You scream for him? Like when I would do this?' he forced your back into a tree, angling deeper.

'I'm sorry Saki... did I hurt you? Maybe… Maybe you should get the genius to love you better' a few rougher thrusts and you came together, a groan of animalistic pleasure from him and a moan, long loud and deep from you.

He dropped you, and you pulled yourself up. He began to walk away from you, your heart tearing.

'Naruto please,' you wept. 'Please, my baby... it'll die…' he raised an eyebrow. 'I'll go get Shikamaru' 'I LOVE YOU!' you shouted at his back.

His eyes widened a split second before he was impaled on a halberd. You screamed as it pierced through you, holding you to the tree you made love on. You felt blood pour out of your stomach. _My baby…my baby!_

'I love you too, Sa-ak-ki' he muttered, eyes drooping as he leaned his head on your neck.

You watched him droop before letting yourself fade into that beloved dream state of yours, joining both him and Shikamaru.

OWARI!

I know it was a little angsty, but I need your reviews.

Please?

(^^)

Kiba's Kitty. Ox


End file.
